Currently, after most metamaterials used for adjusting an electromagnetic wave are manufactured, controlling of the electromagnetic wave is fixed and unadjustable. For example, a particular metamaterial can only change a direction of the electromagnetic wave that is incident to the metamaterial by a specific angle, and cannot change the direction of the electromagnetic wave by another angle. This limits an application range of the metamaterial that is used for adjusting the electromagnetic wave.
In recent years, the metamaterial used for dynamically adjusting the electromagnetic wave has attracted wide attention of researchers. The adjustment of the electromagnetic wave can be implemented in the following two manners.
Manner 1: the adjustment of the electromagnetic wave can be implemented through mechanical rotation. However, there are disadvantages, for example, a scanning speed is low, a mechanical metal device is heavy and occupies large space, mechanical faults occur frequently, and frequent maintenance is required.
Manner 2: electromagnetic parameters of some parts of the metamaterial can also be controlled by using some controllable components such as a PIN diode. However, as a quantity of states for adjusting a phase is increased, a control circuit is quite complex, the manufacturing is complex, and costs are very high.
For the foregoing problems, no effective solution is currently proposed.